


Julian Lavellan

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hermaphrodites, Homosexuality, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Julian Lavellan x Dorian PavusM!Inquisitor BUTTOMDorian TOP==================Julian has a big secret, it is about his body. But he is a guy, right? A guy, even has something additional doesn't change that, right?But he is secretly falling for someone, a guy, that only interested in guy. Is it possible for him to pursue?No, he can't. Not even with bi guy would like him. He is...a monster. He is...But..."Having something special doesn't change your gender. And it shouldn't cease you from pursue a relationship.""As your adviser, I discourage you to get distract. But as your friend, if this can help with your esteem, and make you happy, I am happy to support."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haiz guys~ First time posting here ;p
> 
> The author is bad in English. Yet still try to write it...  
> Help lol  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. I only played it recently. I love it. And have some few ideas pop and can't resist from write it down.  
> No schedule of when will update. Help with grammar and such is appreciate. Welcome to private message me (if possible) for this matter :)
> 
> Read at your own risk! NSFW. And the Inquisitor is a Male Lavellan, but he has female organ too. But that will not change the fact of he is a guys

Julian is an elf. A mage. And an elf. Among of his clan, he is one of the few that born with magic.  
He was rise up from an old elf, Parma. Parma was not Ivy’s blood grandmother, technically, no one except Kev in the clan.

They were all orphans. Nonetheless, Parma rised them up well.

There is no home for them. They keep travel, and pick up more orphans along the way.

They sing, they dance, and they learn all sort of ways for survive and live better.

Parma is an old mage herself, she is clever, full of knowledges, and she is selfless to teach all the little one. Of course, practical mage skills can only teach those magical-born children. And luckily, Kev, her only blood grandson is a mage. Along with another girl, Rebecca, and now Julian too. It was rare to see a magical-born elf becomes an orphan. As mage is rare, even in elf race. And elf people praise them higher among the other races. As they believe those magical-born were somehow relation with their elven gods and goddesses.

Rebecca's parents was killed from bandits, while Rebecca was just two-year-old, haven't shown any talent of magic, despite her mother was one great mage. Her father died from protecting the mother and daughter. While mother seek ways for survival, she was wounded badly, before she died, she met Parma, and that's how Rebecca become part of the clan. Of course, Rebecca cannot remember what happen to her parents. But Parma never hide the truth anyway, that's why she knew. Yet, Parma taught them well, or it was the faith of them, they never think of revenge, nor do they able to know who were those killer anyway.

Anyhow, back to Julian. Parma found little Julian in a forest, a beautiful but strange forest. Her sense alert her to avoid the area, worry the young elves will lure the danger towards. However, another part of her mind told her to venture in. Parma told a few older one to camp around, somewhere she felt safer. Just a bit safer will do. There is no actual safe area in the wild. While ensure the protection spells around the camp area is secure, she venture in, with claiming of bring some food back for the kids. There, she indeed found some nice nugs and other animals for kids, but something else too. Julian. Yes, she found a little elf, mere a year old elf. Crying. Dying. She cast a spell to check the baby, and after a minute, she brought the poor little one back. And ever since, Julian is part of the clan. Although Parma does not keep any grown up elves, even her only grandson, from time to time they will gather again and catch up with each other. It usually Parma is the one sending them letter. As Parma and her avian always able to find them, but not the other way round. Must be her mage skill and the fact of raising them up so long. Julian figured.

After the incident where Julian fallen down from the sky, he had been through many things. Haven, recruit companions, danger, venture, and even met Corypheus, watching Haven been destroyed into nothing but an abandoned land covered with snows. Bare with only the desire to live, he finally reunion with the inquisition. Where they later found a place call Skyhold and it becomes there "home".  
It was one big ruin junk area, according to one of the earliest arrived nobles. Yet look at this place. The more they venture and the more they gather their resources, the place becomes more glam and comfortable. Though still as cold as ever.

Julian never had stay at anywhere long, but he think he can stay at Skyhold long enough, and he would never get tired from it. The building itself is charming, he can always find new area and things there, well, one annoyed thing would be get lost easily. But thanks to magic, they set up some porting charm at some area, now he can easily go anywhere he want. Just that he might need to be careful not to eat anything before using this little port charm.

"Inquisitor, would you like to join us for a game or two?" Varric call out to Julian, who just drop out of the travel port.

"Hey boss, are you lost again?" Bull asked, and laugh out himself.

"What game, Varric? I'm not going to play any cards with you all." Julian clear his throat and soothing himself before answered, "And Bull, I was at the top roof just now. And I am starving, unless I want to jump out from the roof and test if my neck is strong enough to survive from the jump. Which, I have no intention to try at all."

"Hahaha! Good one, boss! Ah, I never get tired with your little joke there." Bull laugh loudly, where Cassandra and Cullen had to cover their ear.

"Well, I think you can just walk."

"Lazy. Hungry. Is there anything left to eat?" Julian nod a thanks to Cullen who pull a chair for him.

"Nothing left is for you." Bull said.

"Huh? You ate all?" Might be due starving and tiring, Julian said it absentmindedly.  
Which, cause everyone laugh.

"No, I'm sure Bull means you deserve something more decent to you, Inquisitor." Cullen explained gently, and he waved at servant and ask for some food.

"Thanks, Commander. You always remember everyone's favorites."

"Naturally, only forget that my favorite is stew beef." Varric comment on it, dryly.

"That was because stew beef is also his favorite." Cassandra who didn't say anything since Julian appeared finally spit out some truth.

"Well, if I'm not wrong, that is also yours, Cass." Julian said after drank up a whole cup of water.

"It's just something very common." Cassandra replied.

"Indeed, so it's not forget, but maybe you should try find some other favorite food?" Julian offered a small smiles.

"Inquisitor, are you trying to mock me?"

"Certainly...not. Well, if you don't know what food you like, may I offer you one?"

"And what would that be?"

"Something...I cook myself."

"And count me in for that." Dorian said when a tray of foods when he walked near, "and your dinner, Inquisitor."

"Oh, thanks. Well, why are you the one being out the food, Dorian?" Julian ask, only glance up at him a bit then focus on the food.  
Those are some his favorites, those that Cullen just ordered.

"Because it's about time you appear. Curly, are you slower again?" Dorian tease Cullen.

Cullen growl, literally. How his nickname becomes that...All thanks to Varric!

Julian just shake his head and takes the food.

He is really hungry. And he just realize he absently skip lunch again. No wonder he is starving now.

Dorian grab a seat beside Julian, and just stare at him.

"You know, if continue to let your body remind you to eat, one day you will not able to even taste delicious food but potion."

"I know, I..." Julian said while turn his head towards the sound, and silent when he realize they are bit too close to each other.

Puzzle for a second, and Julian just widen his eyes and shift to the side with one hand shifting plate of food, bury himself back to food, only let the pointy ears be visible, where if one take another close look can see how pinky they become. Actually, it starts to turn into rosy pink.

"Dorian." Cassandra warned.

"What? Am I a disease or what? Monster?" Dorian snort, "I used to get call too charm to look at...Wait, is that the reason?"

With that, Julian choked.

Coughing hard, Julian one hand cover his mouth and another on his chest. While Varric is soothing his back, yes, with his special height chair, he is able to do that easily.

Cullen pull Dorian away cursing under breath, and Dorian making noise.

Everyone in the inquisition know Julian isn't comfortable with people getting too near from him. Even with these close circle group, there are some limitation too. Not that if he is comfortable and one should get too near, but he is a bit more sensitive then others.

"Don't worry, boss. I've got you cover up." Bull said and his long large hand smack on Julian's back, that might be light for some people, but definitely hard for Julian, whom face almost an inch away from dig into the soup.

"Tiny, you almost murder our inquisitor with soup!" Varric exclaimed and laugh.

"Here, inquisitor, have some beer and let's play." Varric push a mug of beer to in front of Julian.

Julian wasn't really up for a drink or a game right now, but after his clumsiness of get all spook up by Dorian, to make it up, he decided to join the fun.

"Please go soft on me, you all know I am not a gamer."

"You will catch up in no time."

"That was exactly the phrase you said last time, and I lose half of my money in it." Julian said it grumpily.

He was too focus on Varric and too embarrassed to look at Dorian, whom look at Julian's direction with some unknown expression while twisting his beloved mustache along.

Something is interesting going on. Or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my English is bad, I am trying to improve and think to write more would be a way to improve. Try to make sense of what I write, to express what I actually mean.

Ah...this is bad...no, worse.

Julian been awake for a few minutes, with an aching headache, the effect from became a drunker yesterday.

But this isn't the worse. There, he remembered every single word (at least most of it) he said last night. And that is the worse.

He can't blame anyone, not Varric nor Sera.

He shouldn't even agree to join for games and drinks. And he should keep his mouth shut than let it run wide like a mad horse!

'Seriously, In-quisitor Julian, Julie. Is there anyone here you wish to hook up with? Hehhehhehe!' Sera asked after finishing up her drinks.

'Are you drunk?'

'No, Varric, no. I am very awake. Heheheh, I know I won just now. And Tinyquisitor loses, and he had to play along. And so I ask. My question: do you wish to hook up with anyone here? Please don't say  
me, I have no interested in that area at all.'

Somehow he remembered the most part of what Sera said, though he believed Sera or Varric or even someone else said something, that part is muddy in his mind, he can't figure out what he missed. Well, anyway, that's not important.

Guess someone said something and someone tap on his shoulder. Then...

'Hook? Why hook? ...Oh, I know you don't like men. No worry about that. I still like you, as a friend.' That's right, like everyone is friend.

'You know I mean...'

'No one is going to make me jump on their bed. But I won't mind if Dorian jumps my mine. Follow by Cullen...Then Bull. Sorry just scared to get tear up from you Bull.' ...Allow him to curse. Shit! What the hell did he say?!

'WOW!'

And bang, that is the last bit he remembers vividly. Guess he dozes off after that. 

Ah! How the heck did he said those out loud? And how is he going to face them? Not to mention Cassandra will slash him into pieces for even named Cullen out. No, he doesn't fantasize him beyond family, brother! He well blessed him and Cass! The heck has he done? 

Wait, who brought him back here?

"That will be Bull."

"What?!" A voice coming out of a sudden freak Julian out, whom just bolt up from his bed.

"Bull said as he is the least priority, and less likely able to visit your quarter, he might just carry you up here. Don't worry, he didn't do anything besides carry you up here and tug you into the bed, not even a goodnight kiss."

"Leliana..." Julian cover his face with his palm, "You are not helping at all..."

"I am, and I'm sure your little secret is safe, though more rumors and gossips of the Herald, the inquisitor like men..."

"How is that coming from?" Julian widen his eyes, a face of innocent looking that even Leliana want to pinch.

"Don't give me take look. It wasn't new news anyway. You do know you are a cute type of boy don't you?" Leliana walks towards the bed and sit at the edge and circling her ankles.

"Hurt again?" Julian shift towards her.

"No, just tired...Hey! Wash your face before touching me! There, the water turns cold long ago, faster clean up yourself." Leliana ordered and make herself more comfortable on the big bed.

"Yes, ma'am. You know I just want to help." Julian walk to the basin and start to clean his face.

"So what are you doing here by the way?" Julian ask when he finishes up, "And you do make yourself comfy here."

"Inquisitor, I thought that was your order long ago." Leliana twist her neck side to side, "Plus, your quarter is really charming, very relax."

"Yes, I know. And I'm glad you fulfill that well." Julian lay back to the bed and roll into a ball, "But you still not answer my question. I don't believe you just come to check me up."

"No I don't. But it is fun to see you regret what you have done yesterday. It was funny." Leliana said in such a cool tone of her, but Julian knew she is laughing at him.

"Not funny at all! Ah, my head..."

"Here, drink it. Should help you ease out some pain."Leliana took out a vile for Julian.

"Thanks." Julian murmured and open up the cap and drink it.

"Taste...not bad. Thought would be even bitter worse."

"From your number 1 fantasizing person."

And that, make Julian choke up on his own saliva.

"Wh, what?!" Fantasizing what?

"The infamous speech of invite companion to bed." Leliana said in a serious tone.

"Maker..."Julian buried his face in his palms, "No chance for me to get away from it, is it?"

"Uh-hm. As your advisor, I do recommend you to focus on the inquisition and finding a way to win this battle. So I would not agree you start up some romance, especially the target is a Tevinter. But..." Leliana pauses a bit, looking sharp to the balcony of the quarter before continue to talk, "If this can improve your low self-esteem, as your friend, which you command me to be one, I think it might not hurt too much. As long as you still complete whatever work you need to finish."

"Leliana...I do think you are my friend, and I hope you think I am yours too. Not because of my command." Julian finally look up to Leliana.

"But, no. It's not about esteem. It's...fine...yes, I like Dorian, he is handsome and charming and...he is funny. It's not just his looks attracts me, but him, him. It's just nice to listen to him talking and critiques everything and anything, stay beside him is comfortable. Too comfortable that I am scared, so I have to run away. Especially knowing...But just can't. It's definitely not because of Tevinter or Magister of whatever, I assured you." Julian signed.

"Well? Cullen?" Leliana brought up this name just for fun.

"No! You brought this up just to make fun of me don't you? Such a good habit you taking up!" Julian humps, "I don't want to get killed by Cass! You know they made for each other. And I blessed them! Cullen IS indeed the handsome and all, he is gentle, but we are just brothers. He said he has brothers and sisters, and I'm just like one of his younger brother. I am happy with it. I like him, I love him, as a family. No more, no less. Cassandra is my friend, good friend. But I seriously worried she will brake my neck when she see me anytime now or later." 

"Yesterday is a worse day...And no talk of Bull, just, no." Julian shake his head.

"You know he is a Ben..."

"Please." Julian pleading.

"Alright. But among of all them, he might already know but never brought it up." Leliana still stubbornly complete her sentence, "And listen, I also think he is a poor choice because he is a Qunari and Qunari usually don't find romance."

Meaning, they just hook up and have sex, but not love.

"So...what are you trying to say? Leli?"

"Don't call me that!" Leliana spate, "What I want to say is that Tevinter is your only choice."

"Wha...why do I need to choose at all?!" Julian felt his headache is back again.

"Actually, I also don't know. I just doing this because Josephine asked. And I think it is important too. You are trying to avoid the Tevinter long enough. And it's very poor performance of you try to act as you don't care for him. Especially your flush."

"...Did I?" Julian asked.

Lelia a just give him a look.

"Right. Fine. I get it." Julian said dully, "But I never flush in front of Dorian."

"I never say you did in front of Dorian." An overly obvious amusement tingling in Leliana voice.

Julian shut his mouth tight and gave her a sharp look.

"It's not the end of the world to admit you fall for anyone. Even that one is the same gender as you. Plus, I thought my source said he indeed fond in men? And you know that too."  
"There is nothing you don't know, don't you?" Julian whining."

"There is. I don't know what's in your mind? Aren't you a man?"

"Leliana!"

"Having something special isn't change gender."

"If he is bi, may... No, he is perfect as he is. I wouldn't want to change a thing about him. He is just precious sparking...Arh, plz, Advisor Leliana, I am sure there are tons of thing need your attention than this. Would you mind?" He changes his subject immediately after seeing the smirk on Leliana face, knowing he just fall into another trap of her to confess her love interested.

"Not at all Inquisitor." Leliana stands up and straighten her shirt, "Indeed I spend a bit too long here."

"Please don't mind me. I'm sure I will work it out. And no, I am not going to confess to anyone. You and Josephine or even Cassandra can strike that one out from your list. Whatever that list is."  
"Last word. Julie, the world needs you, for all this demon and rift issues, but look inside yourself. You deserve better. And thing might not be as bad as you thought. And I thought that last sentence is you who taught me that." Leliana said while proceeding to the staircase, and once again, her eyes glance to the balcony.

"You may join us anytime you want. Unless there is an urgent thing, no one will disturb you. Rest well, Inquisitor." Leliana said and walk down the stairs.  
Until there are no sounds of footsteps, Julian let out a long sigh and curl into a ball and roll on the bed.

This is so not happening.

"You know..."

"Hua!?! Ouch!" A sudden of sound cracking spook Julian badly, and his head just hit the headboard.

"Easy, boy, easy." A warm big hand helps him rub away the pain.

Blinking for a few time, and he saw the infamous mustache that is so obvious belong to whom.

And for a second time, he flips which almost cause in fall down from his bed.

"Wow, okay, I never know our inquisitor has this side too." Luckily Dorian had already prepared, so Julian didn't fall off the bed.

"You, you, how, you..."

"You can breathe first, I can wait you know." Dorian speak in his usual tone, "Oh, and if you want to know how did I come in without you noticing, well, you know there is more than one entrance to your quarter right?"

"Errm, do you mean you just climb on the tower and sneak into my room from the balcony?" Julian asks. Well, that is the only open space beside the door it seems.

"I don't climb and sneak, that's very off character." Now it's Dorian's turn to pull a long face.

"Alright? If you say so?" Julian look at the mustache and unintentionally, stare at the lips for a second before he realizes how close they are and stiffly shift to make some distance.

"How...hmm, why are you here?" Julian asked, then suddenly some thought strike in and he widens his eyes, "How long did you come up here already?"

"Not long, at least second after the advisor."

"What?! That's very long, you, you heard all the conversation?!" Please say no!

"Your assuming is cute, never thought I might just see her walk down to know she is before me?"

"Oh, is it?"

"Of course not." Dorian grin before continue to talk, "I don't know if I heard all, but important part that involves 'me', the ONLY Tevinter in the Inquisition, Krem is in The Charge, so no use of him to defend my word, and, yes, I think I didn't miss out, luckily."

Definitely an opposite of 'lucky' for Julian.

"Oh...no..." Julian curls into a ball again, "How can you...How dare you sneak up here and overheard all the conversation? That is very rude! And offensive!"

"Well, so you want me to apologize?" And he got a dead face.

"Guess not." Shuddered.

"I don't know what is your intention but you may leave now." Without looking at Dorian, Julian lift a finger and point to the staircase.

"I will. Later." Dorian walk to another side of the bed to have better look on the ball inquisitor.

"As much as I am flattered, but you can just ask you know?"

"Ask what..." Julian is half giving up already.

"That I might be interested in you."

"What?!" Now the ball transforms back into an elf again.

"No you don't!"

"Then why would you think I kissed you after we met my father?"

"Errr...Overwhelm by the sorrow?"

"Are you that naive?"

Julian refuses to answer that.

"Alright, its partially my fault. I have too much fun to overlook at your little hide and seek game, but no more." Dorian crosses his arms, "I don't know what secret you two were talking about, but I will not force you speak out if you don't want. And I don't know if I will like that secret or not. Yet I think it shouldn't be much of a problem, at least no life will get harm from. According to the tone of Leliana. And I don't think I should let you hang in there be a coward, I shall make a move."

"I am not a coward and I am not playing hide and seek, and I don't..." Julian's talk cut off as someone just...

What...what...what is he doing?!

Julian widen his eyes, maybe even his ears grow taller an inch too.

"Hmm, you still taste nice as last time. Even I'm sure you didn't even have a chance shower last night, there is no stinky with you." After a short while, Dorian tut and licking his lips while commenting.

"...eh?" Julian blinking, this guy!

"Hey! How, how you!" Julian cover his mouth, but his eyes widen, make his already round eyes even bigger with a hint of 'why?' in it, and seemingly the ears are flapping slightly.

Dorian growl, this one never know how cute he is and how much strength he needs to resist himself from doing something off guard.

"Well, I should have done it long ago." 

"But why? I am not your type." Julian eyes are now really full of wonder.  
"Maker, you are ridiculous, why won't I interested in you? You cute little elf?" Dorian signed, "I never say I have no interested in you right? In fact, I am sure I did say you look interesting, you are interesting."

"Are they the same?"

"Yes. I'm not joking. Yes." Dorian nod his head to make himself looks more convincing.

"But..." Julian still covering his mouth.

"Ah, Julian, Julie. If you have no same interested, I will as well just walk away this sticky situation. But it seems that my image in your heart is so low that you don't believe my words. And I feel I get insulted."

"No! I don't mean to insult you. But you should be liking someone like Bull?" Julian finally speak out his question that bugging him, beside his own condition that ceases him from pursuing romance with him.

"Did you just say something? Bull? Did I hear you mentioned Bull? Me? With Bull? When? How?" Dorian shakes his head, "Bull is indeed one sexy dangerous beast, but I have no intention to start a romance with him anytime. You know Qunari do sex just for the sake of sex right? Not love so sex, but sex for sex."

"Oh, do you have to?" Julian cover his ears for so many 'sex' words in it, he really cannot get used to all this.

Palma taught them very well, and that includes manner. They may be orphans, and they may not have a most proper learning process, Palma's main essential in the clan is manner.

"You always feel very tense and discomfort with all these words, do your clan don't use them? I mean, yes, I never hear Solars curse actually, though he never really speak much anyway; and Sera likes to joke around and pranks, it's rare for her to swear intensely." Dorian twisting his mustache while thinking, "But I'm sure sex for all race are the same. Surely your parents do sex activity in order to have you. Unless you are going to tell me you came out from rocks."

Julian let out a small laugh, that indeed help him ease out a bit.

"Wait, so you mean you had never...?" Dorian blink in surprise. 

Ah, that look on the beautiful man... Julian blush further, though unsure if it was the question or the grace sight.

"I take that as a no. You never been with anyone don't you?" Dorian can't help but have a hint of proud in his tone.

"I don't get close to anyone, except a few, but they are brother and sister, and Palma is my mentor and like a mother, grandmother." Julian explained, "Is there something wrong to never experience...that kind of thing?"

"No, no. Not at all. Just...a bit strange, I'm sorry, but it's rare to know an adult never try that activity, especially for men. It's usually only the female will remain virgin till married." Dorian said.  
"It's...true I guess? But...I just don't."

"We can fix that."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I thought we were something, or at least you do wish to be something more than just friend? And so am I. Plus, friends don't kiss each other, especially on the lips. I am Cullen's friend, I am Bull's friend, but I'm not kissing them like I kiss you. Now I do want to see what's all inside your mind now." Dorian shakes his head, but he can't deny this side of Julian is adorable when in some occasion, his mind just jump into some funny dunno what thought.

And of course, pulling such cute face is probably number one crime in Skyhold.

"Oh!" Now Julian's mouth open to a big 'O' shape before he continues to question, "Do you really mean it?"

"Dead yes. Kid, I don't do hook up, according to what you said yesterday, and I am going to continue this good habit of mine, so yes, I am serious about dating you. If that is a more simple words to make your little brain function properly."

"You are saying I am stupid. And it's Sera's word choice, not mine." Julian pouted.

Holding no more, Dorian lean forward to make a quick pack on that pouting lips.

Which spook Julian a little by covering his mouth and that his ears twisting a bit. Again.

"Well, that doesn't really matter now." The important is the answer.

But too bad the kid doesn't get it.

"...So I really need to ask more properly, is it? Alright. Julian Levellan, I want to start a deeper relationship with you, will you let me?...Guess that's a bit too vague for you too. Too bad I don't know elven language. Well, dating? Love romance?" It's not really Dorian fault that makes this conversation less serious. Really.

"Do be with you meaning I need to...err...doing the 's' activity with you?" Don't even ask why the concern at this point is about this, it's just Julian.

"Honestly, I do hope so." Dorian chuckle a bit with him still refuse to use the word, "but no, I will not do anything make you discomfort or even hurt you. I will, only further down if you approved."  
"Really?" Julian finally let out a hopeful sound in this voice.

"Yes. Don't question this. I might not be trustworthy in other people because I am Tevinter, but I would at least thought I have a better value in you..."

"Of course you are! I don't like other people judging you! You are a very wise man and true friend, of course, I trust you and like...!" Julian suddenly shut his mouth, glare at the man's now bright smile, then he sighed and continue, with shoulder slumping, "I...I am not certain on myself. I don't know what you will think...But..."

Looking right into the bronze man's eyes, and seeing the reflection of himself, he fears. But then Leliana's words echo in his head also moved him.

Maybe he can try...after all if he is not expose his body nakedly, he won't know...

But, will that work?

Before anyone gets a chance to speak, a knock on the door appear.

"Inquisitor? It is Kaith." After another round of knocking, Julian's personal servant asked.

"Y, yes?" Julian looking back and forth from Dorian and the staircase.

"The hot water is ready, would you like to have it now?"

It must be Leliana who had asked Kaith to prepare for him.

Julian didn't answer back but look at Dorian.

"Yes, no? Answer me." Dorian insist of hearing the answer, well, obviously he will not leave the room empty hand, it will hurt his pride.

"Your Worship?" Kaith called again.

"Yes!" Before he realize, Julian say it out loud, only to find himself in a funny situation of whether this 'yes' is for Kaith or Dorian.

But Dorian, being one wise man, he just smirks, and his feature being ever so bright. Obviously, take that yes as for his answer. What a tricky man! Though he indeed very confident that deep down inside Julian heart, the answer is always a yes anyway. He just needs him spit it out.

Maybe he should gift something for that little servant as a thank you gift.

"Enjoy your hot bathing then, Julie." Dorian smirk and lean in to give him another hearty kiss before he dismiss himself, just as how he suddenly appear into the quarter.

As Kaith come into the room and make the preparation before walks back down and let Julian be alone again, his mind drift off to the mustache bronze man.

His...newly announced...boyfriend? Lover? Someone special? Not sure if 'vhenan' can use here or not yet...

Julian give himself a smile, well, maybe it's not that scary, maybe they would be fine.

Yes, he should think positive...right?

As long as no show...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping up a bit, now they are sort of official?
> 
> C'mon, let's don't judge how possible someone nods a yes to agree startup relationship 
> 
> hahaa


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone in the Skyhold notice something has changed their Inquisitor.

Especially something between the only Tevinter mage in Skyhold and their Inquisitor.

Of course, even before they agree in giving themselves into a relationship, people know the Inquisitor like him. 

Since he likes to go to the library, where one can find Tevinter there for most of the time. And they can discuss mage topics for a long while. 

While Solars is a mage and is an elf, Inquisitor only looks for him for regards of rift and fade, and maybe the mark on his hand.

Yes, Julian is afraid of Solars somehow. He has a feeling that Solars will find out or maybe know already his secret if he ever gets too close to him. 

And Cole too actually, being a spirit like him, he would probably know, but thankfully Cole is a good spirit and he never speak about this. 

Anyway, the changes are welcome. People get to see him more often, and of course the Tevinter too. 

On the plus side, by getting used to Dorian's touch, Julian isn't that sensitive to other people touch on his head, shoulder or even back and chest. Might should count stomach too when they are trying to push Julian for a melee combat training. 

"I am a mage, why do I..." Julian sit on the floor panting hard, he was once again being thrown down from Cassandra.

"Mage does not excuse you to train, you never know when the enemy will get near you." Cassandra pulling on her usuals stern face. 

Cassandra has a point, no one know when the foes will get close to you, especially those devious rogues. And backslashing. His recent rift closing activity, where along the journey helping out some locals and research, and met some bandits, during this combat, he indeed almost wound badly if Bull didn't stay beside him close. Not that anyone would expect coming out of a fight without earning some wound or scars, but it's Julian who we are talking about. 

"Urmm...This is even tiring than back in the clan." Now he is pretty sure people in his clan go soft on him. Probably. Or it's Cassandra whom purposefully give him a tough time. That's it, even his fight with wild never been this bad. 

"You are too soft, Inquisitor." 

"You don't need to be that mean, do you?" Dorian cross his arms, a hint of pity is in him, seeing his lovable boy being toss around. He is very sure that his butt is going bruises later on. 

"Uhrrr, it's you all that being soft that make him keep mellow around." 

"And I thought you are the first one let him be." Dorian scoffs. 

"Can I go back now?" Julian pleaded. 

"No. Or you want to let Bull train you?" 

"No!" With that, Julian get up on his feet as long as his body can let him. 

"Am I that bad, boss?" Bull mocking a pity voice. 

"No, ah, yes, I think I will get throw out of Skyhold if you are the one doing. And, don't mimic me. I never speak like that." Julian stick his tongue out. 

"Enough chit-chat, we shall continue." With that, Cassandra makes a move, though much slower than usual. Which Julian back off easily. 

They train a few more minutes, before Julian is back on the floor, laying flat. 

"I...I give up. I am tired." Julian use his forearm swipe away the sweats. 

"We just start." Cassandra's tone dully. Yet before she can say anything else, a scout come in, inform about latest news and need both Julian and Cassandra meet the advisors at the War Table. 

Dorian helps Julian up on his feet and help to comb his hair back to a more visual-desirable look. "You looks awful." If his eyes are less beaming with an obvious tease, he is more convinced of feeling pity for his boyfriend. 

"Thanks." Julian answer dryly and shove off Dorian's hand, he uses his unmarked hand tap on his body, whereas the healing charm soothing his aching muscles; and using his marked hand to pat away muds. 

"Alright, Bull and I shall continue on training. Hopefully, I won't get thrown out of Skyhold."

"Don't toss him out, but kick his arse for me, Bull." Julian hump before follows Cassandra out to meet advisors.

"Well, what do you say?" Bull asked, wryly.

"Not a chance." Dorian grins back.

\----------------------------------------------

"Seems like you and the Tevinter get along quite well." Cassandra makes a commend when they are out of the earshot of the two guys.

"Maybe. But why can't you just call his name? It's not so nice, Cass."

"Jumping to other question as usual, huh?"

"No, I didn't. I just hope you can call Dorian by name. And...I really don't know. Maybe yes? I still go find him in the library and discuss some matters or have a few games of chess or some other little fun thing. But all these I had done this since we arrived Skyhold." Julian shrugs. 

"I don't believe that flourish man never do anything to you." Cassandra lowers her tone when they are about to enter the hall. 

Julian looks at her with a surprised expression, but he didn't reply, they silently walk across the hall and open the door that leads to Josephine's office and the War Table before he resumes talking. 

"We...kiss. A lot. I mean, mouth to mouth." Julian said softly, "He is gentle, never force in doing anything I am not comfortable with. I don't mind he is a bit touchy, as long as he never crosses the line." 

Julian stop and look at Cassandra, carefully picking his words. 

"I know what two lovers are doing eventually, like Commander himself never hide his hungriness towards you. And surely you two did that something enjoyable for both sides quite soon after you two confirm the relationship..." 

"I am talking about you, not me and Cullen." Cassandra can't help but feel the heat on her cheeks and stiffness in her tone. 

"Well, I am very curious if you two ever come along like those ones of your favorite books?" Julian wink, and quickly open the door to enter into the War Table.

Cassandra growled but follow in, though her expression shows that she is annoyed. "Alright, so what's new?" 

\----------------------------------- 

"How does the Tinyquisitor taste like?" Bull asked Dorian when they finished training. 

"Hmm...sweet." Dorian grins, "So boyish and...he isn't the type of the man, nothing like any guy I met before or been with before. He definitely is cute. I know lots of cute boys, but he is something special." 

"Looks like you are...what's the word for human? Ah, deep in love." Bull laughs, "Boss too, actually, we all know he fancy in you. I bet you do have awesome sex life now"

"Hmm...I don't know." Dorian's smile smaller a little. 

"Just drag into bed and command him, and you will know." 

"I'm no Qunari." 

"But you do sex...Wait, is that mean you have not yet...? Oh. Really? I was asking how boss taste like as during sex." Bull seems to be surprise by his finding. 

"And I mean just kiss." Dorian glares, "He won't let me, but slowly. You know he is afraid of people get too close or even touch him." "Well, he doesn't seems to afraid of my approach." "That's because he is totally give up on you, you idiot big Bull." Dorian rolled his eyes, "Plus for most of the time you just muffle his hair and slap on his back, he is way used to it already." "Do you need my help? I don't believe our Tinyquisitor is so innocent to not know what lovebirds will be doing together alone, and I can tell he is really in to you." "I know, but also no. There is something he is hiding." Dorian getting up on his feet, "But I have patient, now he is much used to being touchy and occasionally I can squeeze his ass, mind you, he does has great ass, so bouncy and soft, yet very steaming. I bet it's full bruises cause by the training." 

"Ah, I think that's a good chance to explore." Bull smirked before giving a more serious looking. Though it's still far from real seriousness. 

"I know he has secret. Ben-Hassrath. And I am Qunari. He is different, even different from other elves. But I can't tell what would that be. Though, no matter what, it has no harm and it doesn't change the Charger see him as the boss." Bull also get up on his feet and slap on Dorian shoulder, "Good that you make the move. You have my best regard." 

"And don't you dare thinking you would have a chance to 'taste' the Inquisitor." Don't think he never hear what the deeper hint in this Qunari tone. 

"Ha! Not until you two break up. Though I really want to show him there will be no one get tear into half with my Big Bull." Bull laughed loudly, which Dorian growled and cover his ear to prevent get temporary deaf from it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly, Dorian has no chance to show how good he is in terms of massaging and earn himself some rewards, because Julian has never come back to his own quarter but stay up a whole night to plan on something. And he only know afterward that he just sleep in Leliana's room before he turn himself in to the library refreshingly, just to ask him to get out of his comfy couch to eat dinner with the rest.

What in the world did his little boyfriend get along so well with the Spymaster? And this little brat is telling him that he will be gone the next sun rise for some mission without him? Hah! How he wish he can beat his ass to teach him some lessons.

To only his relief, Julian let him nuzzle his butt more, and with that opportunity he indeed press him flat on his stomach on his lap and give him some critical smack on that damn sinful ass.

Damn it, gather yourself! The brat is whining and cry, it sounds delicious but you can't just turn hard for it!

"Dorian!" Cry in shock as Dorian just throw him on his big comfy bed, and before he can crawl up, he get pin down by the man with passionate kiss.

Dorian slides his tongue into the elf's mouth, taste every bit corner in it, tangling, sucking, biting.

And his hip can't help but grinding on the little man below him and hear his whimpering isn't helping at all.

Dorian smile, his eyes are shining brighter than the star. Knowing that that it's not only him become arouse, and he is ready to take a bit more advantage on it now.

Though, considering this brat will have long journey tomorrow morning, he won't doing anything just yet. Not that he plans to, if Julian never nod in agreement, he will not go on further.

Breaking away from the breathtaking kiss, Dorian caress on the already flushing cheek.

"I want you so badly." Dorian darken his eyes with lust when he stares at that parted mouth and the tongue that slide out slightly, that still panting for more air.

Julian froze with his words.

"Easy, I will not do anything to you." Dorian chuckle to hide slight disappointment from his reaction.

"Though, you won't mind much about...it?"He trusts his hip upwards and gets a reward of surprise gasp for himself.

"You are getting hard, aren't you? Little Julian." Grinding much more intense a few more time, Dorian isn't sure if this is a torment for the little brat or for himself.

"Tell me, how do you feel? Can you feel me?"

"I...I...it's so...big...and hot..." With all their clothes on, Julian still can feel the heat vibrating from the man above him.

He likes it, though.

"Mine's bigger or yours?" Dorian teased.

"Of, of course, yours..." Julian blushed and look away.

"Oh? You surprised me." Dorian hovering himself up a little to have a better look on Julian's face, "You know that is considered as a man's pride."

"Is it?" Julian's face looked a little confuse and puzzle with some worried.

"Can I know why are you so sure about it?" Dorian asked, and seeing his face is still confuse, he decide to express in more clear form, "Why are you so sure in your tone that my cock, my dick is bigger than yours?"

With that words, he earned himself a slap on the shoulder.

"Why? Have you seen before?" Dorian give him a lopsided smile, "When? During one of our journey at the wild? But you don't join us during washout at the river or pond or a..."

"Dorian!" Julian covered the filthy mouth with his hands, "Such assumption is so out of nowhere."

Dorian smile and grab the hand, kissing the palm, and even teasingly leaking on.

"Why? You never use your chance to watch us, watch me? I am such a figure to stare on isn't it?"

"So full of yourself as usual. Show off." Julian chuckled, "Well, can't you just assume because I just know I am really a small sizer?"

"You have seen other men's cock before?!" Even he is the one raise up the question and mentioned about bathing in the river, but hearing him said he saw, and not just once, it made him jealous.

"Err, yeah. Back in the clan...I mean, we were always on the move, it's not always possible to have privacy." He isn't sure if this answer makes the situation more worse or not, so he quickly explain more, "I usually watch out for their clothes and some valuable they left behind. I am much younger from them for quite sometimes before there are some more young one joined. And Palma had long warn them not to mess this matter with me, or she will give them harsh punishment. It's definitely not as what you think in your head."

"What I think in my head?" Dorian laugh with another question again.

"Errrm...To bath together at the same place same time? Like you and Bull...." Julian bite his tongue, for saying something more than necessary.

"So, you did peaking on us." Dorian laugh with an obvious embarrassment from the little elf, "Ah, no wonder you said don't want to get tear into half on that night."

"Oh, please. I will never get away from it, is it?"

"Not anytime soon." Dorian grinned, "Lovely, why you sneak peak on us?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." Julian turned his head to the side again, "But speaking of that, you two really never...anything? I saw him smack on your butt that time..."

Dorian quirking up one side of his brow, he shakes his head before pulling a half angry face.

"How dare you question my loyalty in this matter? I got nothing intimating action with Bull! Oh, I don't have intention to ride the Bull. The only person I want to 'ride', or put it more plainly, 'fuck', is you! You silly boy!"

"I..." But before Julian can say anything, his mouth get occupied by another man's, and stealing whatever word or thought he was thinking at the moment before.

Once again, Dorian begin to resume his previous action of grinding, but this time with more force in trust. And his hands helping himself remove his own buckle and clothes that is making him uncomfortable and even hurting the small man.

Once he undoes his shirt, he sits up with cupping both sides of Julian's butt cheeks, and can't help to smack on and squeeze, do whatever he feels like to.

"Do, Dorian, no, no, stop...ah!" Julian arching himself, which let Dorian gain access to his neck and without hesitation, bite on the sensitive skin and send sharp pain and electric to the young man body.

"Don't you ever question me with such unwise question, you hear me? My heart is all laying on you!" Dorian's face is still covered with some frustration.

"I... I'm sorry..." Julian use his finger to soothing the spot that get bitting but apologize nonetheless, and once he pull away from the older man a little, he allow his eyes traveling the man's body.

Bronze, muscular, yet not in an aggressive way, just nice.

Unconsciously, Julian swallow and sliding his tongue out to wet his kiss-swollen lips.

"I think I just say something important, or is my perfect body drawn away your attention?" Dorian did unintentionally express his feeling, but he wasn't regret it, and he meant it. He knew he was many years older than the small man, and surely had more romance experiences than him, which surely the man in his embrace is still as pure and innocent as unborn child, yet his heart melt for him more and more everyday. Two men aren't suppose to demand much, only accept, but he can't help himself to feel more love to this young one. So he isn't that happy, indeed feel disappointed when he got no respond.

"You say all your heart is laying on me..." Julian speaks quietly, his head is now looking down on the mattress.

"Oh, so you heard me. But choose to ignore."

"Not ignoring, just...Do you really mean it?" An uncertain tone.

"Deadly confirm," Dorian said grumpily. He is debating himself to pinch him or should he grab up him for another spanking session, or should he just kisses him senseless and maybe something else.

"Oh." Before Dorian can take action, a pair of lingering arms embraces him behind his neck, pulling closer.

"I like you." He began, face bury at the place where neck and shoulder meet, "Very much. Like...I never have such feeling to anyone, of want to get hug tightly, kiss...and...and be loved...it feels so good, you always turn me to jelly."

"Do I?" Dorian asked, a voice just beyond whispering.

Julian nods shyly and nuzzles more before continuing to talk.

"Leliana suggests I should tell you more about feeling, if I don't want to get treat like another little brother, like how Cullen treats me."

"Let me cut you off here first. Why, I mean, really, WHY are you so close with Leliana? I mean, nothing wrong with it, but why?" This has been a question building inside if him for quite sometimes but he can't seems to find a reason.

"Hmm...because there is something...I am not ready to tell you yet...And she discovered it...And help me kept it...and...and I also know something about her...is this reason doable for you?" Julian blinking playfully, "And please just let me finish myself before courage is totally gone."

"Are you that timid? You daring brat, always stick your neck into trouble...Alright, I will shut myself."

But few second passed, no sound coming from Julian.

"What? Have you lost your tongue suddenly? Dorian teased.

"...I think I don't remember what to say anymore, it's your fault." Julian pouted, "You are half necked and that, that thing is poking on my butt...I, I...so distracting."

"Ah, you cute little one. I was in this position for awhile and you just finally cannot take it anymore?" Dorian trust up a little, then lower his head and peck on his lips before deepening their kiss - senseless kiss.

"I want to pull off your shirt, Julie." Dorian said after they broke off their kiss for luring air into their empty lungs, and his fingers are already wandering around the button on the shirt.

"Hmm..." Hesitated for a second, thinking if it would be safe for him, "I guess...maybe okay? Just don't strip my pants."

"And don't you dare pull off my pants, or I will not going to hold anymore." Dorian trust up his hip again for strengthening his word.

Julian gasped, feeling inside of him is dripping. All the old man's fault!

"Are you feeling aroused? Hmm?" Dorian stick out his tongue to give a long wetty trail from the jawline of Julians, down to the adam apple, tease this little bulge that isn't so visible of himself or other grown men. Reward himself with more soft moans, sweet amatus...

Did he just use 'amatus' this word in his head? Right, he did.

"Dorian..." Julian whimpering and cover himself with his bare arms once Dorian pulls off his shirt.

"Don't cover....ah..." Dorian force a little bit to open up the small man's arm, and he just froze.

Eye widen a little. This is a true elf, an elf that will amaze human, amaze anything living soul, with its grace, its charm.

He knew Julian is beautiful, pretty, beyond anyone he saw before. And he had imagined his body to be the same, but seeing it himself is something else.

He likes men, but somehow he is sure that even a straight guy will fall for this little man.

"Dorian?" Julian worried, and start to feel anxious, he starts to feel stupid, why did he even hotheaded and agree with this nonsense?

"...Dorian?!" But then he saw the man is...bleeding? Nosebleed!

"Kaffas!" Dorian quickly covered his nose and pull himself away from the young man, his face literally turn red, if his already bronze skin allows.

Julian blink with surprise, and laugh out, so, did Dorian just get a nosebleed from seeing his bare chest? How cute!

And yes, he knew what it meant, he saw a couple of time back in the clan, that some male Dalish get so worked up and bleeding himself for just seeing some female Dalish, especially those they like, in some sexy situation, or simply, naked when they bathing.

He reaches out his hand and taps his fingertip on the man's nose.

"Better?" Julian asked gently.

"I feel stupid." Dorian answered dryly.

"Why?" Julian chuckled, he still tries to cover himself with his own arms, though it does not help much.

"Don't cover. You look so nice. Too nice." Dorian wandering his harm at the side waist.

"Is it?" Julian asked, though he knew the answer since that bleeding is a very firm proof.

"I don't know if this is a good idea. No, it definitely not." Dorian murmured, before grip him by the waist and look into him firmly, "I want to ravish you. No objection."

He never asked, he just announced and he pushes him back onto the mattress. Using his amazing tongue to tingle everywhere he can reach, leaving marks on the pale white skin, purposefully skip the already perking up nipples, down to the abdomen, teasing the navel, then slowly kissing the visible rib bones.

"You are way too skinny, I will watch you over to ensure you did have your food regularly after you come back from your long journey." Dorian said before working his way up to kiss the sweet lips again.

"You still not consider changing your party? Really going to leave me behind?" Dorian asked.

Julian shook his head.

"No, you need to stay. I will come back. Safely. Plus, you will join us later, with Cullen too. We need the whole army, and we need you to be there." Julian cup his face, but hesitate with his marked hand.

Dorian saw it, and he grabs the marked hand, and kiss on the palm, the anchor is shimmering, and sending a slight buzz through his lips, and place it on his cheek.

"Kiss me." Seeing the affection through the crystal grey eyes, Julian heart fill with warmth and some urge that he hardly able to describe, he quietly demand.

Smiled, and he did as tell, giving him another sensible kiss, and low his fingers trail down to the nipples.

Trembling, brow frown slightly from the touch.

"So sensitive." Dorian chuckle, "Tell me, if there anyone before me done this to you?"

"No, no. Never." Julian shakes his head.

As his thought. Dorian grins wider.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

Julian nods.

Dorian, still with the sexy smile on, lower his head as to give in another kiss, but just above the contact.

"There is somewhere else I want to kiss." And he shifts down himself, covers one side of the nipple in his mouth while letting his hand cupping and pinching the other side.

"Ah, Do, Dorian..." Julian arches his back, whimpering, waist twisting, arm circle around the bold shoulder, unsure want to push the head in front of his chest away or pull in.

After he feels enough, then he switches to the other side and repeats his action.

Until both sides are swollen and turn marble red.

"Beautiful." Dorian praised.

Panting, breath heaving, face flushing red, and tears are filling eyes threaten to fall.

"This is how one loves another. One of the ways." Dorian shift balance himself with his elbows and looking down.

Julian can't help but glance to Dorian's bare chest.

"You want to try?" Catch the hint, Dorian smiles.

"C, can I?" Julian asked, shyly.

"Why, yes, of course." He rolls on his back next to Julian with a gesture of invite, "Please, do as you wish."

Slowly, Julian craws and straddle, and lower himself slowly, to kiss the sexy man. He can't say if he is the sexiest of the world, but he is the sexiest men for him.

"I am no vulnerable doll, Julian....Hiss, but that doesn't mean you can use your sharp teeth bite me this hard!" Dorian was teasing the young one when he was so hesitate and unsure of what to do, yet little did he know he will get bitten this hard...on the lips.

Julian didn't reply but just carefully use his tongue cherish where he just bit on, just as what Dorian would do when he teased him.

Slowly, he moves down little with each peck, recall of what Dorian had done to him a moment before, and can't help but stay at where the Adam's apple is, and feel the movement and vibration when Dorian swallow and moan.

Gain confidence from his reaction, Julian made his way down, and find one dot, a much smaller and darker compare to his.

He kisses, and open his mouth to suck on it softly.

The body below him trembling, moaning. This is because of him, Julian, causing Dorian to have such feeling.

Hot mouth traveling to the other side to gave same amount of affection, then slowly, heading down, drawing trail of wet line, circling around the navel, drawing more tune out of that sexy mouth.

"Stop." When Dorian feel the mouth traveling line is getting to a dangerous route, he stops him.

"Stop. I won't be able to take it without hurting you if you continue." Dorian explained when he saw Julian's confuse and worried face.

And he looks at his high tent, signing, still wondering why did he even start this torment at all.

Follow the sight, Julian looking down, and gasps, eye widening, and his inner body feels some urge, something is turning which he automatically covered himself.

"Tell me, what do you feel now?" Dorian asked with his amuse tone, not feeling embarrassed for being so erotic, "Having a tent yourself, huh?"

Julian lower his head, showing only his pointy ears that already turn to red velvet color.

"W, will you not like I am...so small and weird?" The last word is almost covered by breath, and he tried to shrink himself as small as possible.

Dorian brows rise high in surprise. And wider his grin, his adorable one.

"Will you not like I am older so many years than you?" Dorian ask while his use fingertip lift up Julian's chin.

"Of course not! I know how old...wait, is it what you concern? That I am so much younger than you?" Julian blinks in realization.

"Why, of course I need to concern. Though I have to say I am not the oldest in this Inquisition, neither you are the youngest, but really young. I am 8 years older than you." Dorian wave his hand casually in the air, "You are however, a strong man, bare a whole world on your shoulder. Age doesn't really matter, I don't think you are too young, but I do need to worry if I am too old."

"No, you don't. I think you are just fine."

"So am I. You are younger than me, smaller than me, physically, mentally, so why am I need to judge you with the size of your cock?" Dorian almost roll his eyes.

"But you say it's man's pride?"

"Ha, I don't have the biggest cock here in this Inquisition, I doubt anyone would beat Bull's record for it. But I'm sure mine looks just perfect. Because I am just so perfect in physically if I say I am the second charming person in the world, no one would claim themselves the first."

"Narcissist." Julian laughed.

"Pardon me?" Dorian quirk up one brow.

"Nothing." But his smile just sells him out.

"That's so convincing." Dorian pushes him down, and start to tickles.

"Ha, ah! No, don't, hahahaha! Please no! Dorian!" Julian start squeaking, high pitching and laugh.

Poor boy, didn't get much a chance to revenge back.

Till they are exhausted, both of them lay down on the bed. Light and soft laugh. When Julian catch up his breath, he turn to Dorian, eye peaking at still-swallowing-but-not-that-obvious-anymore tent, and unconsciously, he lift up his hand, use his index finger — poke it.

“What the...” Dorian jerk bolt catch the naughty finger, “Julian!”

“I just...Wonder is that hurting you?” He asks curiously.

“No, well, yes, so please don’t tease me anymore. Or I will make sure you do not have your pants on.” Dorian threaten.

Grab at his own waistband, guarding.

“That’s kinda hurt. But never you mind.” Dorian shouldered, "Come, let's get some rest, tomorrow will be a hard day for you, Inquisitor."

Dorian pull Julian closer and blanket too.

"Dorian."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Julian said quietly, and press a kiss on the flesh in front of him, the tender part of the shoulder.

"Thanks to you, too." Dorian said, and when he saw his confused face, he just grins, "For let me see and taste my cute body. I love your nipples. I love everything about you."

"You asshole." Julian punch his shoulder.

"Oh, I would love to have your asshole too."

And he gets himself another punch plus pinch.

"Pervert." Julian pouted, but burry himself closer to the man, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Amatus."

"Amatus?"

"Hmm, did I say it out loud?"

"What is it?"

"It's you."

"What?"

"It's you, the one I love, dummy."

"Oh...oh!" When Julian get what Dorian means, he almost jumps up if Dorian didn't hug him tightly.

"Now, shut up and sleep."

"Night, Ama...tus?" Julian said softly before he closes his eyes and kiss him a light kiss.

"Night, Amatus."

Well, Dorian still not yet succeed in taste his Amatus thoroughly, but step by step, slowly, right? Grinding is good enough for now. Though he might need to go to the balcony and chill out himself after the small man asleep. Happy torture.


	5. Chapter 5

It was hard, the journey. They follow Hawk here and there, it was not as hard as fighting Tamplar for Cullen’s information. For lyrim. But the mentality had been on test every few second for this mission. About Grey Wardens. About Demon. About Rift. And about Julian.

So much information, and they have to constantly travel, only back to Skyhold when needed, and even back home, tons of Inquisition works come in as multiple, endless meeting, too many things going on. It almost crash Julian. But he can't fall, cannot just yet.

"Can't you bring me too?"

The afternoon before they fight into Adamant Fortress, Dorian court Julian when he just l walk out of Cullen's tent, where it also held as War Meeting Tent. They were finalizing their plan that will initiate after the sun set.

"No, Dorian. I need you stay outside, guard and help Cullen, protect our army." Julian shakes his head.

They have this discussion, or, quarrel for this matter since the day they set the plan to attack Adamant Fortress.

"Please, it's only a few hours left. We don't have much time." Julian walks back to his tent, trying to get some rest and prepare himself for the battle.

Dorian knows he was being unreason, but he just have some bad feeling on, and he wants to stick with Julian.

They walk quietly back to Julian tent, when they enter, Julian turn and hugs Dorian.

"Are you scared? Because I am."

"Then why..."

"Because I am." Julian cut off his word, "I need you to stay with the army. We are fighting demons, tons of demons. Vivienne is a mage, we have an alliance of mage, yes, but I need you be there. You are strong mage, you can. And only you can. Stay beside Cullen. Stay beside our troops. I plan to persuade those Grey Warden, talk some sense into them. If I success, even with just some people, I would need someone we I trust to command and manage them at the very second. And that person, must be you. Only you, Dorian."

Dorian did not respond, but Julian knows he is listening.

"We just fight front, find Erimond, stop him, and maybe kill him. I don't need another Tevinter there to hear ugly words. Especially, that Tevinter is the Inquisitor's favorite, love." Julian said firmly, and eyes shine with determination.

"...Promise me you will coming back safe." Dorian signed.

"Yes, I will. And the rest of us. And promise me too, you, and our circle, and hopefully as many as possible, my men will staying alive. And we will go back to Skyhold, back home together." He knew war means someone will die, so he only hope can reduce number of lose as much as possible.

Dorian nods, without a word, he just carry Julian to their resting mattress, he hugs him tightly, kisses on his temple, let the little body rest for a while.

The war start shortly, with the gate open, now they start to fine Erimond, along the way secure spots for Cullen to command their men climb up without much of demon's disturb.

Julian saw Dorian, fighting with other castspeller, seeing him casting spell while jumping around gracefully, with some unnecessary flourishes inside, it makes Julian smile. It means this fight is somehow easy for him. And he shall continue on search.

But little did he know, Erimond summons dragon for them. A real size dragon!

Julian widen his eyes, he did not expect this at all.

On the other side, still near the gate area, Dorian and their other men hear roaring, and a dark shadow...Dragon!

Dorian cringe his teeth. Kaffas! That is huge! And dragon! Julian!

He can't see much from afar, and he doesn't have much time to be distract too. More and more enemies are coming up from their way. Where the hell did these things coming from?

Focus, Dorian, he will be fine. He is one lucky bustard, not to mention he is one true strong man, plus he got Bull and Cassandra, and even Solas. They will be fine.

Then the next thing they heard is the collapse of the building. And someone scream.

...Is that Cassandra's scream? Is that possible at all?

But the look on Cullen face confirms Dorian doubt.

Maker! Something that can make that woman scream like this harshly...Please bring them back safely!

It seems to be ages. With soldiers and companion of all, they fight through to center of event. Yet when they finally can see the most Grey Warden gather, fight among themselves and some with their soldiers. But there is no sight of Inquisition Party or Hawk, or even Stroud.

Where are they? People wonder.

Just as the thought flash, a rift-liked crake open in the mid air, and they appeared. The Inquisitor with his party, and Hawk. No sight of Stroud.

And the Inquisitor speaks, announce the death of Stroud, and the faith of the Grey Warden. Without doubt, he let them joined. Serve the Inquisition. Not everyone would be pleased with this decision, but it definitely fit his style.

Julian Style.

Then he walks towards them.

"Commander, Cullen." He says, with a smile on his now paled face.

"I guess we can call this as our victory?" He asks.

"We lost Stroud, but we will remember his great honor and die as a Hero. And among us, we are back. All pieces."

"Yes, yes. You made it." Cullen offers him a smile, "You made it, as always, Julian."

He didn't call him Inquisitor, and he earned himself a big warm smile, if only the face isn’t that pale white would be better.

"Dorian." Now Julian turned to face Dorian.

"Finally see me?" Dorian mocks dryly. Maker knows how much strength he needs to control himself from pull him into his embrace to ensure he is by his side, in his arm, safely.

"You look like going to cry." Julian chuckles.

"No I'm not!" Though his voice is about to crack.

With that, everyone all laugh. Rare case to see the flourish man in such state.

"My sparking mage, how would I not see you? With all glittering under moonlight?" Julian teases before he step in closer and collapse to Dorian, "I'm back, as promised, Amatus."

And his world simply just went black.

"Amatus! Amatus!"

"Julian!"

"Julie!"

\------------------------------

It's been a week since the war at Fortress. And it's also been a week since they enter the Fade and back. Of course, for someone that sleep pass through days, it is hard to tell it’s been a week. Nonetheless, the incident had past for a week long already.

The party that been into the fade with Julian are thrill, scared actually. A week is not enough for them to ripe away the fresh memory in their mind. Everyone get affected, even Bull. He demand Cassandra to use stick hit him hard, and even critique of her being soft and that's why the Qun doesn’t like women fighting, which earned himself a strong beat, that really knock him off. Somehow the view satisfied Julian so much, he just didn't get in control and laugh out loud.

"He is funny." Julian says to Dorian, who's just stand beside them. They were having light walk wandering around Skyhold before they end up nearby tavern.

"Perhaps you can take over." Cassandra hands Julian the sticks and walkaway.

"Qunari training exercise to master your fear. Been awhile since I needed it, but that Nightmare Demon was…big." Bull answers after seeing Julian’s questioning look.

"Alright.” Julian looks at Dorian as in question first, but he still hit Bull hard.

“Ah, there we go.” And Julian hit again, “Yeah! Oh yeah, more."

Julian pants a little, he didn't strike immediate, taking time to charge.

“Ugh! Who’s stuck in the Fade, huh? Ugh!” 

Julian is starting get sweat, hitting someone with a stick like this is tiring than his expect.

“That Nightmare wanted to tear you in half!” Julian says, or shout. And he throw the stick to Dorian and jump away for Dorian to take over.

Dorian sign, and hit Bull really hard, harder than any strike Julian just did.

"Not a chance! Piece of Fade, piece of crap!" Bull growled.

Dorian just carry on give him some more hit.

"And who killed you? The Iron Fucking Bull!" Bull shout, curse the demon.

Once he is done with cursing, he seems to feel better.

"Ah, thanks! I need that!”

"Didn't know you like it rough." Julian hands on both of his hip, joked.

"Only for you, boss. And only for you, Dorian. Only for you." He laughs, "But hey boss, you really need to work out. Are you tired with just a few hit? Not strong enough!"

"Ah...I am just recovered. And...no thanks. You still not gonna talk me into this game of yours. Never gonna fight with you, I still love my neck." Julian shrugs, "But you can find Dorian if you need to get kick ass."

Dorian laughs, and he just shuffle Julian's soft hair, "I am busy, you know!"

"Ah, look at you two. Love birds. Aren't you cute together. Yeah, that's the words for it right? No?"

"You really never know how to talk properly."Julian's face turn pink a little.

"No, Qunari don't usually pleased with words, we get the work done." And Bull just winks, "Now, let's head into tavern, beers on me!"

"This early?" Julian looks at the sky, it is still so bright, it just past noon not long ago.

"Ah, beers never constrained by time. C'mon boss."

Julian looks at Dorian, whom just smiled and follow Bull.

"Alright! Chargers, go get beers and let's drink!"

"Yeah!!!!"

\----------------

It's not about time for dinner when Julian and Dorian are both full from beers and foods when they step out of tarven. They spent longer than they had imagined there. The stories of Bull and The Charger will never grow old, if only Varric would have time, those can be one serious write.

They excused themselves and walk back to the Inquisitor’s quarter. 

“So, after criticising all the book found in Skyhold, and demand a book for search Corypheus’ true name. What else would you like to do or want to read?" Along the way Julian asked.

"I see you are rather annoyed by what I said then." Dorian grins.

"No I'm not, why would I? Since I will inform the advisers to arrange a group of troop to find book, a book or two doesn't matter, that's why I ask. Or you Varric to write something for you? I can as well help that, I think."

"You are joking." Varric interrupted, "Hey, walking past me without greeting is fine, but talking thing about me and think I won't hear it?" 

Varric tuts.

"Sorry Varric, I didn't mean it. And sorry I didn't see you just now." Julian apologizes.

"Woah, that. 'quisitor, you do have guts man." Sera laughs.

"What?"

"You just critiques his height my dear." Dorian laughs too.

"No I didn't!" Julian flushes and bit out, he nervously look at Varric.

"Oh yes you did." Varric says with mocking a grumpy face, but laugh out himself afterwards, "Don’t worry, I am however very generous, and kind, so I'm fine. I'm a dwarf, and I'm actually a good average height among my kind. And height isn't a problem, I'm still a good man. And I take cares my Bianca pretty well."

"Nah, puffft, I still don’t buy that name is just normal girl name. It is refer to that Bianca we met last time, ain’t it?” Sera says, “No shame to admit yeah? But yer gotta move on, if need some help? I know some girls, drwaf if you insist, any some o’them like guys too. Guys, with a cock, a dick. Yeah?”

Julian facepalmed and sighs.

“Lady.”

“What? Don’t act as you don’t have one. I mean, here only me no have, right? I mean, you have one, right? Julie? Or you don’t have?” Sera asks.

“Of course I have!!” Julian responds fast, his face is red.

“Sera, you know our Inquisitor is such a gentleman, the word you use is way too much for him.” Varric says and laugh and drinks a mouthful of beer, “Do you want some? It’s not the usual one, it’s good before meal.”

“It’s alright, I have quite enough of beers today already.” Julian shakes his head, “With Bull. I mean, we just came back from tavern.”

“And you never invite old Varric.”

“Erm, it was...it…” Julian tries to think of a way to explain.

“Bull just pull us into tavern, and force us to drinks and listen to his stories. You know Tiny, don’t you? I think if you go to tavern now, you still can have fun with him. He hasn’t finish when he left.” Dorian helps to answer.

“It’s alright, I’m good here.”

“Dorian, can I ask you somethin’?” Sera asks.

“I thought you are already asking?”

“C’mon. Well, in private, can we? Not with Julie at least.”

“What are you up to, Sera? Please do not put prank on me. And I don’t want to help you cover up another prank on Cassandra, she hasn’t forgive me the last case yet.” Julian puts his both hands in the air as surrender.

“Don’t worry, no physical harm. I promise.” Sera giggles, “And it is not about you. It’s about somethin’ else.”

“If you say so.” Julian shrugs, “Then I will retreat myself first. See you.”

“Are you skipping dinner again?” Varric asks.

“Actually, I just have a very early dinner today. If you don’t believe you can ask Dorian, when do you see me skip meals nowadays?” Julian laughs while waving and heading back to his quarter.

“He ate quite a lot, but drank more. I guess he is running for release himself now.” Dorian smirks to Varric and they both laugh.

“Alright, so what do you want, Sera?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again: Please, my English is bad, if there is anywhere unclear and wrong, please inform.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
